A noise suppressor is a device used with a firearm to reduce muzzle blast, which is a term commonly used to describe the loud noise created during the discharge of the firearm. A noise suppressor is often attached to a firearm by threading the suppressor either directly to the barrel of the firearm or to a muzzle attachment, such as a muzzle brake or flash suppressor. Noise suppressors that are threaded to a firearm and subjected to rapid fire use have a tendency to vibrate loose during use, which can cause the suppressor to become misaligned with the firearm. When a suppressor becomes misaligned during use of the firearm, the suppressor can sustain substantial damage and significantly decrease the accuracy of the firearm. Existing suppressor systems attempt to address this problem by adding a locking mechanism to the suppressor in order to aid in the retention of the suppressor during use of the firearm. However, existing locking mechanisms only work effectively when the locking mechanism engages discrete locking positions on the firearm. When existing locking mechanisms fail to engage such locking positions, the locking mechanism will loosen, which can greatly affect the accuracy of the firearm and suppressor.
Accordingly, there is a need for a suppressor locking mechanism that does not loosen during use of the firearm.